


Raimundo's Quest for the Fountain of Youth

by MollyBriana



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi has completed his quest, and now it is Rai's turn. A surprise visit from an old ally helps Rai decide on what his quest should be, but leaves him with more questions than answers. What happened the last time this quest was attempted? More importantly, what dark secrets did this old ally attempt to hide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raimundo's Quest for the Fountain of Youth

The air was calm and still at the Xiaolin Temple. The four monks slept peacefully, weary from the quest gone awry that Omi had chosen. The sun slowly worked it's way about the horizon, lazily hanging in the morning sky.

The four monks awoke and prepared for their day as usual. After all, the work never stopped for a Xiaolin Dragon in training. After going through their morning routines, they walked outside to get breakfast. As they enjoyed their food, Master Fung walked up to the table.

"Good morning, young warriors. I hope you've enjoyed your time off after your most recent plight," he greeted.

"You got that right! I finally got some down time to surf and chill out," Rai said.

"And I missed roping cattle at the farm," Clay added.

"And I got to catch up with all my friends back in Tokyo," Kimiko continued.

"And I enjoyed my time mediating here," Omi finished.

"I am very happy to hear that, young ones. Now, the quests continue," Master Fung told them.

"What do you mean the quests continue?" Rai asked.

"I told each of you to choose a quest and pursue it. As of now, Omi is the only one to complete his quest, even if things remain how they were. It was the experience that counts, which is why I want the remainder of you to decide on your quests. We may have a leader chosen, but it is an experience you must undergo," he explained.

The group sighed, except for Omi of course, who was beaming due to his already completed task.

The breakfast continued on as normal. The four spoke of what they had done on their time off, and shared the comical stories of briefly trying to fit back into normal society. It would never be easy, they had grown accustom to danger lurking behind every corner or a kind deed having a motive behind it. It's how they would always be, and how it would always remain.

While Omi babbled on about some new move he was trying to perfect, Rai, Kimiko, and Clay were musing over quest ideas in their minds. There was more pressure now then ever. Each wanted to choose a quest that would better the world, but not put it at risk like Omi's had. It was apparent that time travel, in any form, shouldn't be messed with. However, their thoughts were interrupted by a new presence in the room.

"Master Monk Guan, what brings you here?" Master Fung asked.

"I have come to congratulate the young monks on their latest victory," Master Monk Guan explained.

As he began praising and eventually lecturing them on how evil may be dormant, but never defeated, Rai's free spirited mind began to wander.

"Yeah, we know already about dormant evil, I mean just look at Wuya and Gigi. We've already seen it first hand. This quest thing, though, it's gonna be tough. What kind of quest am I supposed to pick anyway. I need something that won't hurt anyone... Geez, is he still talking? For someone who's been living for 1500 years you'd think he'd get tired of... 1500 years... Hey, wait!"

"That's it!" Rai accidentally exclaimed out loud, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He awkwardly looked around and rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh... Sorry guys."

"Is something wrong, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"No, but... May I be excused?" the dragon of the wind asked.

"If it is of that much importance, then yes," he responded.

"Thank you," he said and bowed out of respect before making his way toward the room where the ancient scrolls were kept.

As he searched through what seemed like the endless archives of scrolls, he lowly muttered to himself. "We know how Chase Young and Wuya manage to stay young and immortal, but how does Master Monk Guan do it? There has to be something in here..."

After what seemed like hours of searching, Rai found the desired scrolls he was looking for. He sat down at a small desk and unrolled the first scroll. His eyes scanned over the first few sentences, and he couldn't help smirking to himself, "Just like I though. The Legend of the Fountain of Youth, and Master Monk Guan and Master Dashi were the ones to go looking for it!" He quieted his thoughts before he continued to read.

"Dashi, are you sure it is wise to leave in search of the fountain now? Especially when so much evil is lurking in the world?" Monk Guan asked.

"I couldn't think of a better time," Dashi explained. "Wuya is all locked up in her puzzle box, and we haven't heard from Chase in months."

"This is true, but what if he is plotting something?" he asked.

"That's why we're leaving Dojo behind. He can keep some of the Shen Gong Wu that would help him find us, in case of an emergency," Dashi said.

Dojo was pouting, "Sure, leave the magical dragon behind."

"You'll be fine, Dojo, don't worry," he assured.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just hurt," the dragon said in a childish tone.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Let's go," Dashi said. The duo began walking away from the temple before Dashi stopped to turn around, "Remember, Dojo, find us in case of an emergency, and ONLY an emergency."

"I know, I know!" Dojo said.

"Running out of teriyaki pork doesn't count as an emergency!" he countered.

"Fine," Dojo called back and sighed.

"Huh? That's weird. Why is part of the scroll missing?" Rai wondered. "Actually, it's more than just one piece... I better go ask Dojo about this."

He carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it back where it belong. After wandering around, he finally found Dojo in the kitchen. "Why didn't I look here in the first place?"

Dojo was chomping away on a plate of ribs, "Hey, Rai! What can I do for you?"

"Hi. What do you know about the Fountain of Youth?" he asked.

"The Fountain of Youth, eh? Why do you want to know about that?" he asked and he finished the meat off of one of the ribs.

"I was looking through the scrolls, and a lot of parts are missing from the ones that have to do with it," the wind dragon explained.

"I know. Master Monk Guan did that himself. I'm not sure why," Dojo said before eating another rib. "Don't ask him about it though! I'm not sure what happened, but he doesn't like talking about. He took the pieces he cut out and burned them. All I know is that when he and Dashi left to go find it, he was the only one who returned."


End file.
